


So... Pizza?

by BlazeRiddle



Series: Practice [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Prompt Fill, Uni AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeRiddle/pseuds/BlazeRiddle
Summary: it’s pouring and my final paper is in my backpack so I guess we’re stuck under this tiny awning together. do you think they’d deliver pizza here((A.K.A. Another practice prompt fill AU))





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of these!! This masterpost's prompts are pretty amazing, and I lost the link after the last story... so I'm going to [post it here](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists) so it wont happen again.

It was the single most important paper of Sherlock's life.

He had spent the past three years, all of the free time he'd had between the _boring_ classes and the _miserable_ time forcibly spent among his peers, researching and writing and revising, and finally, _finally_ he was done. Two-hundred-and forty-three types of tobacco ash, analysed down to the electrons, culminating in a big, thick bookwork of molecular compositions. If he showed it to the people of the uni's big forensic science department, they would finally see him as the brilliant scientist he was, instead of _Holmes's little brother_. He absolutely despised his current title. No one had ever said it out loud, but he could see it in their eyes, hear it in their scoffs. They didn't think he deserved to be here. Wasn't good enough, wasn't _as good_. He was never _as good_ as Mycroft. He would change that very soon, though. This paper would change it all.

The one and only copy of all of his hard work was currently residing in trusty messenger bag, ready to be sent to his professors.

The moment he stepped outside, though, he halted.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *

John was in a hurry.

Rugby practice had been absolute _hell_ , and the coach had made them stay for over half an hour after it had ended. After, everyone had scattered as quickly as they could, knowing there was a giant rain cloud moving in, but the coach had made John, as the captain, stay behind _even longer_ to get shouted at. Now, he just hoped he could make it back to his apartment off-campus without getting drenched.

As he stormed out of the Uni building, he managed to catch himself before he stumbled into the tall figure looming just outside the door, just below the overhang. It was pretty clear what the guy was looking at: the rain was falling from the sky in long sheets, creating a curtain of water.

He recognised the boy, too; Sherlock Holmes, the beautiful brilliant idiot that sat next to him in chemistry and John mostly copied notes off of, who during a practical assignment once got lost in his 'mind palace' or something, and managed to explode an Erlenmeyer flask. John, of course, had done his doctor-in-training duties and cleaned up the cuts in his arms. He loved the bloke.

"Sherlock?" He asked, bending around the boy as much as the dry space of the hang-over would allow. "You okay?"

Sherlock was blinking furiously at the water falling from the sky. "It's raining."

John quirked a brow. "Excellent deduction, mate."

Sherlock turned around, irritated. "I can't go out there."

"What, will it ruin your perfect hair?" At Sherlock's slightly hurt scowl, he offered a charming smile. "Kidding. What is it, then?"

Sherlock sighed deeply, turning his bag to the other boy and flopping away its flap to show the mess of papers inside.

"Oh." John winched. "That does not look waterproof."

"Nope." Sherlock accentuated the word with a sharp pop and flapped his bag closed. "I'm not risking it, anyway."

"Can't we go back inside?" John asked, peering at the dark ashen sky. It didn't look like it would let up any time soon, and there was a big chance it would turn into a thunderstorm soon. He glanced back at the big, ancient building. It would be warmer, certainly. Less damp, as well. More comfortable, for sure. He could just barely suppress a vision of a couch in front of a warm crackling fire, the genius boy curled up for warmth on it, smiling at him as he offered the lanky boy some tea.

He shook it off. The building's fireplaces weren't connected, anyway.

"Bad idea." Sherlock turned to the footballer, frowning apologetically. "All the doors lock at seven, and the rain will _not_ have stopped by then. This could go on all night."

John chuckled. "Since when are you a weatherman?"

Sherlock shrugged, a smirk vaguely playing around his lips as he moved to sit on the entrance stairs. "Weather app."

"Right." John sighed and sunk down next to his friend. "So we're stuck here."

"Jup."

"Until... what? Tomorrow morning?"

"Maybe. Probably."

"Well, then." John allowed himself to slump over to lay his head on his friend's shoulder. "Better make ourselves comfortable, then."

Sherlock hummed, resting his head atop of his.

"So you finally finished that tobacco ash thing?"

Sherlock hummed again, closing his eyes. John faintly caught the sound of a grumbling stomach.

"You... You worked all day finishing it, didn't you?"

"Yes." Sherlock lifted his head to frown down at him. "Why?"

John looked up, trying to look stern and serious but failing horribly. "When did you last eat, genius?"

"I-" Sherlock frowned as it dawned on him. "Oh. _Oh._ " He, at least, had the audacity to blush. "It was- It was loud, wasn't it?"

"Very." John chuckled. "Did you at least stock some energy bars in there?"

Sherlock looked away. "Maybe."

"Right." John pulled out his phone, scrolling through his list of take-away places. "Thai or Chinese? You know what, scrap that, you need carbs. Do you think Dominos delivers to the front step?"

Sherlock looked absolutely, adorably confused. "What?"

"Pizza." John explained, not even surprised anymore that his friend didn't know what Dominos was. "Do you think they deliver here?"

Sherlock shrugged. "Probably. They have cars for days like this."

John lit up. "They could take us home!" He realised, smiling. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I doubt they will."

"Maybe they can bring an umbrella." John suggested instead, scrolling through the menu. "Or blankets or something." He smirked at his friend. "We can camp here until the building opens tomorrow morning."

" _Cosy._ " Sherlock rolled his eyes.

John chuckled, pressing send on his order. "Oh, it _will_ be."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! Let me know if you liked it and if you want to see more, and hit me up on my social media! I'm nearly everywhere as @BlazeRiddle ^_^


End file.
